onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 765
Chapter 765 is called "The Island of Fate: Minion". Cover Page Solo Journey of Jinbe, Knight of the Sea Vol. 13 - "Out of nowhere the ruins crumbled down over the town, you see? Then the sea beasts destroyed our boats, you see? And now we don't have any offerings anymore, you see?" Short Summary Corazon and Law were contacted by Doflamingo, who asked them to return to him since he is planning to steal the Ope Ope no Mi from a secret trade guarded by the World Government, and intends to make Corazon eat it. After he hung up, Corazon rejoices with Law that the Ope Ope no Mi is the absolute cure to Law's illness and plans to give the Devil Fruit to Law by stealing it before Doflamingo does. Corazon calls Sengoku and confirms the dealing before requesting information of the trade location. Sengoku refuses to share it but changes his mind when he learns that Doflamingo plans to steal it. The information Corazon provided allows the Admiral to plan an ambush for the Donquixote Pirates when they arrive. After the call with Sengoku, Law collapses due to the advanced state of his illness. Corazon pleaded Law to stay strong for three more weeks until he can get the fruit for Law. At the week of the trade off, the two reached the Minion Island, where the trade will happen and Corazon snuck inside while leaving Law in a safe place. Using the ability of the Nagi Nagi no Mi, he causes confusion and chaos among the pirates while he successfully steals the Fruit. However, in his escape, he slips and lands in the middle of a pirate group who surrounded him. Law still waits for Corazon to return with the Ope Ope no Mi. Long Summary Doflamingo asks his brother if they found any doctors to heal Law. Corazon taps the Den Den Mushi as a way to communicate informing his brother of their status. He tells Corazon to take Law and him back to the ship, revealing he might have a cure for his illness as a trade for the Ope Ope no Mi is up for grabs. The Marines is trying to get it and that some pirate who doesn't know of the Fruits true value is going to sell it. Doflamingo states he wants Corazon to eat it so Law can be cured of his illness. As Doflamingo hangs up he asks the other officers about Corazon mentioning that the Marines, who had formerly been able to find their location frequently, but in the past 6 months since Corazon left, they haven't. As Pica and Diamante wonder if he's a traitor, Doflamingo hopes that isn't the case as he does not want to suspect his own brother. Corazon tells Law to rejoice as they now have a way to cure him. He states with the Ope Ope no Mi they can cure his illness, explaining how the Devil Fruit works, being able to modify the human body to cure any illness, much to Law's disbelief. However, it requires a lot of medical knowledge to use the Fruit to its full potential. Though Law retorts since Doflamingo wants him to eat it, but Corazon states he can't since anyone who eats 2 Devil Fruits will die and that they won't go back to that Family again. Corazon states that once he realized there journey would take this long he realized Doflamingo would brand him as a traitor. He then thinks to himself that he knows that Doflamingo wants him to eat the Ope Ope no Mi to give him eternal life and if they go back they will die. He tells Law they are going to go behind Doflamingo's back and steal the Ope Ope no Mi and have Law eat it and cure himself of his illness and go into hiding. He then contacts Sengoku to update him on his situation about the Ope Ope no Mi. Sengoku reacts shocked stating no one should have known about this trade and Corazon states he found out from his brother. He asks Sengoku about information about the trade and in return he'll tell him what he knows about Doflamingo's Underworld business. Sengoku reveals the trade happens in three weeks in the North Blue on Rubeck Island and Doflamingo's meeting with Corazon is within 3 days beforehand on Swallow Island. Sengoku states this is as far as Doflamingo will go and they will destroy the Donquixote Family and tells Corazon to not come anywhere near that island. Corazon agrees and promises to inform Sengoku about all the information he has on Doflamingo's Underworld business. After he hangs up, Law collapses from his illness much to Corazon's shock. Corazon tells him to hang on mentioning his three year time limit isn't even up and Law must hang on a little while longer. Corazon begins tearing up and begs Law to hang on just for another three weeks and to give him a fighting chance. They then set sail but are caught in a storm. Law wakes up and informs Corazon about the World Government knowing about the Amber Lead they dug up was poisonous but still had them dig it all for money, and how the Government killed them. He then asks if he is a Marine and an ally of theirs, but Corazon lies stating he is not, much to Law's relief. Corazon tells him that by taking the Fruit they will make enemies out of Doflamingo, the Marines and the World Government. Three days before the trade they arrive at Minion Island as Corazon is speaking with Sengoku who informs him of a Marine turned pirate named Diez Barrels who has the fruit and tells him to not let Doflamingo get his hands on it. Corazon then takes Law to the island. Diez on the island is partying with his crew about the Ope Ope no Mi mentioning there was once a legendary doctor who had this power and became famous for his ability to cure any illness with its powers. Earlier, during Law's was travels with Corazon, the former demonstrated to Law the power of the Nagi Nagi no Mi, using a move called "Calm". He smashes a vase, shoots a bazooka and farts without making a single sound. Law stated his powers were lame and Baby 5's are much cooler, much to Corazon's shame. He then later creates an explosion around Diez's place and blows up the mansion without making a sound. With his powers, Corazon is able to sneak in without making a sound and steal the Fruit without anyone noticing. As Corazon rejoices getting the Fruit for Law he accidently slips on the snow and is found by Diez's men. They start shooting as Law can hear this, wondering if something went wrong given Corazon should have cancelled all noises. Quick References Chapter Notes *Doflamingo calls Corazon and reports about the deal to acquire the Ope Ope no Mi. **The trade is scheduled to occur on Rubeck Island in three weeks. **Corazon is supposed to meet Doflamingo on Swallow Island three days before the exchange. **Lvneel, Noland's homeland, appears to be the place Corazon and Law were staying on when they received Doflamingo's call. *Doflamingo, unaware of the Nagi Nagi no Mi, wants Corazon to eat the Ope Ope no Mi. **Corazon suspects that Doflamingo wants to sacrifice him to attain immortality. *Doflamingo and the officers are suspicious of Corazon. They noticed how in the six months that he was away, the Marines weren't able to track them down as frequently. However, Doflamingo finds it uncomfortable to believe. *The Ope Ope no Mi is capable of curing Law's Amber Lead syndrome. *Sengoku devises a plan to eliminate the Donquixote Pirates and advises Corazon to stay clear of the deal, unaware of Corazon's goal to steal the fruit for Law. *Law's illness has begun to take its toll on his health. *Corazon and Law make their way to Minion Island. *The Ope Ope no Mi is seen in physical form. *Corazon tries to steal the fruit from the pirate crew that acquired it. He manages to get a hold of the fruit but is captured. Characters Arc Navigation fr:Chapitre 765 ca:Capítol 765 es:Capítulo 765 it:Capitolo 765